


all things Kylo

by Totheendsoftheearth



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totheendsoftheearth/pseuds/Totheendsoftheearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All things kylo. Short one off stories.</p><p>I have a Poe version of this.</p><p>I'm new to writing so please be gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unmasking

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is gender neutral in this one. 
> 
> He arrives back from starkiller base but it's not a happy reunion.

You sat on the edge of your bed waiting for your beloved Kylo Ren. You heard he had been picked up from starkiller base alive. Injured but alive. A wave off relief had washed over you. 

The door opened and a dark figure strode in in a fast pace. Fast for someone supposedly injured but you took it as a good sign. 

"Kylo!! They said you were hurt!" You ran up to him putting your arms around his tall shoulders pulling him down to your height. His hands were very reluctant and slow as they gingerly went to your back.

"Kylo are you OK?" You asked nervously as you felt his reluctant touch.

"I used the force to heal myself. Scars are left that is all. It is nothing to worry about " the distorted voice being the mask replied as he pulled away. You couldn't really understand his body language or tone of voice with his mask on.

Your hands went up to his mask to remove it like you had done a million times before. You saught his warm lips. Instead your hands were met by Kylo Rens pushing them away, surprisingly rough considering before he left for the base you had made love. After he had held you close and whispered in to your ear how much he loved you. This was a complete turn around.

Your voice sounded more nervous now "What's wrong?"

"Y/N I weary of this now."

Your heart stopped in your chest, tight waves of panic rushed through your body. You felt your palms becoming hot and clamy. 

"What is going on I don't understand? What happened down there Ben?"

Kylo Rens entire body stiffened and seemed to loom over you menacingly at the utter of his true name. A hand found your throat. It was not tight or rough but the intention was made clear.

"How dare you say that name here. In my quarters. Pack your belongings and be gone. I'm leaving this room bit when I return I expect you to be fully packed and in the hanger bay awaiting drop off. You will be dropped off at the nearest inhappited planet with some supplies."

As he removed his hand from your slender throat you sunk to the floor. Cries escaped your lips before you were aware of the tears. In that moment you felt your heart smash into a million pieces. A million little Kylo Ren shaped pieces. Your brain raced with confusion. 

"Talk to me please. Just tell me what the matter is. Please." You were shamelessly begging now as the hot salty tears streamed down your face.

The tall figure that had just completely crushed you turned around and head to the door. "I expect you gone Y/N. If I see you again I will kill you without hesitation. Do not look to seek me out. You are a distraction and I have to focus on finishing my training. Finishing what I begun that rainy night long ago. I was a fool to spare you then and I have been a fool since. You have one hour."

How could he be so cold and cruel. He was your life. Your entire reason for living. Without him you had nothing, were nothing.

Kylo Ren made his way from his quarters to a near by room, his fists clenched tight in his palms. He locked the door behind him removing his mask. He had been glad of the mask as it hid his own tears that spilt from his big, brown eyes. His hand traced the newly formed scar that ravaged his face. Kylo could not bear for you to see him like this. A monster. An outer representation of what he had become on the inside. Kylo had felt the pain he caused you, your thoughts were shouting and screaming at him pleading for answers. How could he tell you? That the man you loved would one day turn on you? He thought best to remove you from the situation coldly. Dettach you and himself from each other in order to save your life. Snoke would order your death as next part of training of this he was sure. It would release such pain and negative energy to be turned to power the dark side. 

He picked him his light saber from his side where it was kept. While screaming all his pain and frustration he hacked away at the console panels in front. Sparks flew out in all directions as he slashed at the metal. Fury over took him so he could not feel his own heart breaking. Focusing on the anger would take away his pain. Letting it consume him.


	2. I will follow you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So you can drag me through Hell  
> If it meant I could hold your hand  
> I will follow you cause I'm under your spell  
> And you can throw me to the flames  
> I will follow you, I will follow you
> 
> Come sink into me and let me breathe you in  
> I'll be your gravity, you be my oxygen  
> So dig two graves cause when you die  
> I swear I'll be leaving by your side"
> 
> Bring me the horizon - follow you
> 
> You fight side by side with the man that you love. You will follow him where ever he leads.
> 
> Reader is female in this one and there is sexy time.

As you and Kylo stepped off the shuttle you both had your light sabers out ready to go. Both clad in black head to toe with masks to protect and hide your face. Faceless monsters were far more menacing that pretty, feminine young girls. Although your skin tight outfit clung to you in  _all_ the right places making it obvious of your gender. Shorter by far than Kylo yet some how just as imposing stood there confidently, legs slightly apart, light saber in one hand ready to attack.  

As you walked towards the fighting slain storm stroopers littered the ground.You and Kylo stepped over them as if they were nothing. The blood shed meant nothing to you anymore. You had followed Kylo into battle many times now letting him lead you further and further down this path. 

A stormtrooper to your right fell to the floor from a blaster wound. A shot was coming in your direction. Smoothly and elegantly  with out hesitation you deflected the blaster shot back on to the shooter. Another shot came at you from another angle and again the shooter received the same fate. 

You turned to look at Kylo to see he was doing the same. A group of rebels were hiding behind the building directly in front of you. Peering round to take shots. They were good shots. A pile of troopers lay slain. But you and your love were better. Kylo turned to look at you, when he saw you turn to look at him as well he gave you a simple nod. You knew what to do.

Kylo went round to the left of the building while you went round the right. You were going to attack from both ends giving them no where to run. 

You blocked out the sounds of screaming as you ran your light saber through them one at a time. Both of you moved so fast and effertles it was a blur of red movement. You saw a women try to make a break for it. Using the force you pulled her back to you like a rag doll. She went limp at your feet as she also met your saber. When together you and Kylo were quick, efficient and left no soul alive. 

You looked up from her fresh corpse to see Kylo watching you as you killed the very last resistance fighter. His long legs strode fast to you. While walking he ripped his helmet off and threw it to the blood soaked ground. When he reached you he ripped your helmet off in one swift movement. It made a clang as it hit his own on the floor. You had never seen him moove so fast. Kylo stood in front of you for a a second or to saying nothing. His eyes looking over your beautiful face. It was if he was taking you all in, drinking you up and admiring what beauty stood before him. He was in awe of this majestic, deadly, sexy women. The love of his life that had stood by him through it all. Followed him where ever he went without question or hesitation.

Finally he said one word in a calm tone. "Exquisite." Kylo grabbed the back of your head pulling you into a rough kiss full of passion. Fingers pulled on your hair letting a moan escape from your lips muffled by his own. His tongue and rhythm was frantic with want and need. You struggled to keep up but you enjoyed the chase of tongues.

Still holding you roughly by the back of your head and hair he pulled away. "I need you Y/N". He was  panting breathlessly.

Your lips and mouth now ached with desire for the sexually charged  kiss that had been so abruptly stopped. " I'm yours Kylo. Come sink into me and let me breath you in."

Back on the ship you both made your way hurridly to your shared quarters. The minute the door shut Kylo grabbed you and pushed you against the wall, the passionate  kissing starting where it left off. His hand that was not grabbing your head slid down to your hip. You felt a rush of exciment as he pulled your lower half into his crotch. The pressure against you made you want to explode there and then.

You broke the kiss "Fuck me Kylo." 

"Say it again."

You looked him dead in the eyes. "I need you to fuck me Kylo Ren. Right now."

Without saying a word Kylo starting grabbing at your skin tight bottoms pulling them down. Aggressively he flipped you round so you were facing the wall. You stuck your ass into his crotch without even realizing it wanting to feel him in you so badly. He expertly exposed his long, hard dick from his robes and trousers. Pulling your panties to the side he plunged it deep In to your moist throbbing pussy. Your lips parted to let out a surpised "oh" which thrn turned into a moan of pleasure As you clung on to the wall he pounded into you with no foreplay. You were dripping wet and his cock was raging. The fight was foreplay enough for you both. 

His right hand reached round to find your clit. He was not gentle. He rubbed it with one finger fast. Your legs were quivering as the pleasure was almost to much to handle. You went to push his hand away but instead he rubbed  faster. You were taken over by the intense sensation to much to fight him off. The room was filled with the sound of your moans.

"I want to hear you orgasm Y/N" you felt his hot breath whisper in your ear. It was the most erotic sound and sensation combination that you instantly started to orgasm. It felt as your body was floating up out of itself as the waves of pleasure hit you. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you let out deep, primal moans. You were loud. Very loud. He kept slamming his cock into you as he felt you tighten and contract around him. This tipped him over the edge. He half collapsed into you pushing you further against the wall as he completely stopped thrusting as the intense orgasm hit him. He came so hard he was completely out of breath. He pulled out of your hot, drenched sex. 

You turned round to face him. His face was sweaty and hair dangled in his eyes. You pushed it aside lovingly and smiled. "Let's go clean up. Wash my back for me and I'll wash yours?"

This time he followed you. 


	3. Another night with her but I'm always wanting you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh again I wait for this to fill the holes  
> To shake the sky in two   
> Another night with her  
> I'm always wanting you  
> Another night with her  
> But I'm always wanting you"
> 
> Blink 182 - all of this
> 
> Kylo attempts to fill the void with another partner.   
> But it just isn't you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girl is being forced controlled so consent is a bit iffy. It's only short little idea that came to me so not going to much details of the hows, whys and when.

Kylo looked down at the girls face as he pounded away at her body beneath him. Her pretty face dull and her eyes not quite in the moment.   
"Look at me." He ordered. The blue dull eyes obeyed. "Smile like you are enjoying this." The full pink lips spread across the pretty face but the smile never reached those dull eyes. They remained glassy. They lacked the passion and intensity. The smile clown like with fakeness.  
"Put your arms on my shoulders." The mannequin like stiff body robotically placed her arms round him resting on his shoulders as he continued to enter her uninterested body.

Her hips never rose to meet his thrusts. Her lips never bitten by her own teeth, stifling moans. Nails never dug into his back in pure ecstasy.

This was ridiculous. This pathetic charade. Try as he might it just wasn't working or how he imagined. Kylo had tried multiple times with multiple girls to recreate the passion and joy he felt when with you.  
"ENOUGH!" He finally shouted as the motion became painfully repetitive to the point it was completely unenjoyable. Using his strong arms he pushed himself away from her.  
"Go get out of my sight" Throwing her panties as she dutifully walked out "and take these with you."

Pulling some underwear on Kylo sat on a black chair that looked out onto the stars of space. The view was breathtaking or so you had always told him. He now couldn't look at the night sky or space without the little pin pricks of beautiful lights dragging up thoughts of you. Face held in his hands, elbows testing on knees. Cock still hard and painfully lusting.

Legs too short. Hair too light. Skin too dark. Breasts to big. Nose to up turned. Cheeks to rosey. Orgasms too fake. Try as he might he could not capture the essence of you. Kylo couldn't recreate the scenes playing out in his head. Days spent tangled up in bed sheets not getting dressed, to busy making love. Days spent in bliss and pure ecstasy as you became lost in one another's arms. The last time he made love to you the last time his mind, body and soul knew peace. He could still feel the whisper of "I love you" whispered breathlessly in his ear as his body connected with yours. 

This was a poor forgary. It was not working to fill the void left in his heart. He still felt the ache of missing you. A tight pain in his chest a physical representation of his heart ache.

Another night with her but always wanting you. Kylo Ren would always be wanting you.


	4. Freakish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well here I am. I don't know how to say this.  
> The only thing I know is awkward silence.  
> Your eyelids close when you're around me to shut me out.  
> Don't shut me out."
> 
> Saves the Day - Freakish
> 
> Just a quick one. Reader gender neutral. Kylo has you locked away and seeks to turn you to the dark side no matter how long it takes.

Kylo Rens strides were fast and big as he walked down the corridor. He stood tall and confident. The black robes head to toe and mask completed the dangerous and mysterious air to him. This meant no one stopped to bother him. No one would hear the worry in his voice. No one would see the frown across his forehead or the concern in his eyes. Today was his weekly visit to you. This always had him in a state of turmoil and confusion. Take away is outer defensive layer and he was an emotional wreck where you were concerned.

You heard someone enter the room. You looked up but upon seeing who it was buried your face back into your knees. You were sat on the floor in the corner of a caged cell. Knees bunched up to your chest and arms wrapped round your knees. Yes it was a very comfortable cell but it still had bars. A reminder of the fact you were not a willing guest aboard the ship. 

Kylo nodded at the guard who recognised it as a signal to leave the room. He come up to the bars and looked at you. He stood in silence unsure of what to say to you. 

 He eventually broke the silence that seemed to fill the room and press down on him like a weight. "Y/N.....how are you?"

"Ha-ha how am I? How am I?! How do you thinking think I am doing? I'm behind bars Kylo!" You practically spat his name out as your tone turned from laughter to venomous. 

"You will see Y/N. You will come to embrace the dark side as I did. Such power." The voice came out if the mask distorted.

"Stand up. Come here." The voice ordered calmly to you. You felt like you were no longer in control f your body, you found yourself complying despite your brain screaming no. Kylo was so strong. You walked up to the bars and stared at that mask unable to read what was behind it.

Kylo reached the bars and placed a hand on your cheek. In any other situation it would be considered a loving and tender gesture. You feel his presence begin to infiltrate your mind. Your eyes scrunched up tight as you tried to keep him at bay.

"Please. Y/N. Don't shut me out. I don't know how to explain so let me show you. You are beginning to weaken. Soon. Soon my love. You will know and you will understand but first give in and accept the dark side. Draw strength and power from it as I have done. Then you will truly be free to be by my side."

Kylo smiled behind his mask. In time you would weaken and accept what he was offering. He dropped his hand breaking the connection. You stumbled back at the intensity of the power and energy that had flowed through you, your eyes wide in shock.

"Please Kylo if you love me you won't make me do this." You started sobbing feeling so helpless. "Please let me go."

"We belong together. I will rule with you at my side. Such power and beauty you posses yet to unlock. I will see you again soon Y/N."

Kylo turned and left the room quickly. Leaving you crying while your head swam with images of things that had happened and things that could come to pass. Emotions and thoughts that were not your own lodged in the inner workings of your mind. They sunk roots deep into your sub conscious whispering to you. You didn't know how long you could hold on for before loosing the real you permanently.

 

 

 

 


	5. It's like you knew me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You said you don't have to speak  
> I can hear you  
> I can feel all the things you've ever felt before  
> I said it's been a long time  
> Since someone looked at me that way  
> It's like you knew me  
> And all the things I couldn't say"
> 
> The xx - together
> 
> Gender neutral reader. Your mind has being calling out to Kylo amongst the chatterof the entire ship. You alone have you pulling at him and drawing him close despite being strangers.

Kylo stepped off of the transport shuttle onto the hanger bay of the Finalizer. He felt weary from his trip and became egaer to return to his quarters on board. Kylo felt some meditation may be in order, often using his grandfathers helmet to focus during his practice. Yet the minute he boarded the Star destroyer he felt it. He felt it in his mind and his heart. It called to him. It sang like a siren song pulling him in. It was like a wave of light hit him and rushed through his system. All of his senses filled with this....well what ever this even was. It was the force of that he was sure but he had never experienced anything like it before. It was so intense and it was only building in strength what ever this pull was. Like a dream like tug guiding him somewhere. Kylo had yet to give in to this mysterious pull. He had buried it, tried to ignore it lest it distracted him. Kylo didn't know what this feeling was trying to tell him, or where it was trying to lead him but it had a sense of urgency to it. It been going on for a month now unanswered and unheeded. Kylo even remembered the moment it had first began, it came on so suddenly and unexpected it was a shock to him. Gathering force and momento he decided the minute his foot hit the metal of the ship, today he would find out exactly what it was. He would follow the path being laid out infront of him. Enough was enough.Today.

Stepping one strong booted foot in front of the other Kylo had to make a conscious effort to quite his mind. On a ship this size it would be easy to get lost in a crowd. Hudrends of voices projecting thoughts and emotions that could prove deafening. He used his mind to reach out and search for it. Try to pinpoint a path. There, that was it! Moving through the people he felt it and stated to follow the path. It tugged and pulled at him letting him know this was the correct course. Up a lift, down corridors through door ways he followed it at times with his eyes shut, his heart and mind knowing the way. 

Kylo didn't know what he would find when he reached his destination. Where was he being taken? And for what reason? Strangely he stopped even questioning it. Kylo following the path just felt so "right" he stopped pondering his destination just know what ever happened this was meant to be. Greater forces than he willed it. Kylo was no longer in control of his own destiny. What ever happened next was going to change him he knew that now.

Kylo reached a silver door where the light in his mind was so strong he imagined it escaping from the door frame bursting out. Whatever it was it was behind this metal door. Tentatively he pressed a keypad allowing him entry to what he now knew to be a viewing deck. He held his breath then gasped at what he saw as the door parted with al oud "whoosh".

Before him stood a figure. You. You were basked in light. Light and energy radiated off you like a star. It was almost blinding causing Kylo to blink. As he blinked struggling to focus his gaze at the intestity, the light subsided as if it knew it was no longer needed. It had lit his way in the crowd now revealed a person to him. The pull reminded though tugging his heart.

He stepped into the small viewing deck and approached you as you stared out to the vast expanse of space. Kylo walked towards you taking you in trying to make sense of this.

"Beautiful view isn't it? I thought this was my private spot but I guess someone else has found it." You spoke not even looking behind you at whoever entered.

"Breathtaking. And I don't mean the view." A male voice rang out.

You whipped your head round confused at the meaning of the mystery speaker. KYLO REN!

"I'm, I'm sorry sir I shall go back to my duties at once." You stuttered shocked to be spoken to be THE Kylo Ren.

Kylo removed his helmet slowly in response. You took a deep breath in. You had no idea what he looked like under the mask. You let out a sigh as you saw the man he was. Not ravaged with age or scars. Youthful and handsome. Immediately you felt drawn to this man. You wanted to move. You intended to leave. Your legs would not obey and you found yourself rooted to the spot. Kylo drew closer to you in small foot steps. It was as if time slowed down watching him near. Something stirred in your heart. Something knowing and wise. It was as if everything was suddenly right with the world. Your existence suddenly had a reason and a meaning. If asked to explain you couldn't. It was something you felt not understanding fully though. 

He brought a gloved hand up to your face and gently stroked down your cheek with his finger tips. Sparks shot out and tingled in the memory of the touch as he removed his hand. You both stood in silence in awe of the moment, and of each other.

You opened your mouth slightly when a voice called out in your mind. 

"Don't speak. I can hear your mind crystal clear. I can hear your thoughts. I can feel you. I can see your past as if threw my own eyes. You have been calling to me. Did you know this?"

"No. I don't understand." You thought back hoping he could hear.

"I don't either but just close your eyes and feel for me as I am you."

Kylo stared at you before him, your eyes clenched shut. Such beauty both inside and out. Lust filled his eyes.

"Kylo. You can feel me? Feel my thoughts? It's like you are inside of me. It's like you know me and everything I could ever say."

"Yes I've felt you for awhile but I didn't know who, or what it was. You guided me here, to you. About a month ago it begun."

You opened your eyes and spoke out loud. "A month ago was when I came aboard this ship as a member of the first order."

Kylo took a step forward until he was face to face looking down at you. You could feel his chest rising and falling. Could feel the hot air escaping from his lips. Slowly his lips met yours. Gentle and sensual they moved in time to the most perfect kiss. A kiss that would change both yours and Kylos destiny of that you were sure.

 


	6. It's not funny!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo comes to you with a shocking proposition from supreme leader Snoke.

Rolling over in the bed you patted at the empty space beside you. As your arm stretched out you had expected to make contact with a solid mass, not that this shocked you. You had become  accustomed to nights spent waiting. Meetings  over ran, missions were executed but the mad you called your  love also had inner battles to contend with which occupied his mind. Sitting up you allowed yours eyes to adjusted to the dark. Using your limited ability with the force you reached out mentally seeking him. You could feel him out there.   Could feel his presence moving closer. You smiled to yourself knowing he was coming back to your shared quarters.  You pushed back the covers and made your way to the living area, as if by fate the doors swooshed open revealing his black solid form light up from the bright lighting of the corridor. 

"Kylo!" Your voice squeeked out happy. Making your way to him you proceeded to through your rams around him. "I can't kiss you with that mask on you know."

 

Kylo removed the helmet taking the not so subtle hint. He was so tall your struggled even on tip toes to reach up to kiss him but he always recognised when you were trying so he could bend down and meet you in the  middle, allowing your kiss to land.  

"Were  you waiting up for me?"  Kylo questioned as he stared into your eyes.

"No I woke up and realised you weren't back yet  just  literally a minute ago. What's wrong? You look concerned?" You could telll by his stuff body and his concered exporession. An expression he had started to wear more and more often these days.

Kylo let out a sigh. Taking your hand he guided you to the couch and gestured for you to sit down. You frowned as you obeyed.

"There's something, something I need to tell you. Y/N,  I don't know how to say it. Supreme leader Snoke as asked something of us, of you." His tone took on a serious edge.

"What? What is it?"  Your voice laced in worry.

"The supreme leader would like you,  how do I say this, carry his baby. He believes his power matched with your bloodline will create a force user so strong. Stronger than you and I could ever conceive. Wait! Don't speak, there is more. He would like for everything to be done in as pure a way as possible.  That is why he would like to procreate with you, the um, natural way. No artificial insemination. Fear it make interfere with the creation  of life."  His eyes searched your shocked expression to see how you would proceed.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! KYLO! what did you say? Please don't say you said yes!" You half shouted in shock at the proposition. Imagine that. Having  SEX with that....that....thing! You hoped at that moment Snoke was not inside your mind.

Kylo reached up and stroked your hair. "Don't worry my love, I  will be there to hold your hand during."

"AS IF that makes it any better Kylo! You aren't seriously on board with this?"

"I follow his  command y/n." You could see his face slightly pull into a smile, a blink and you missed it smirk. You didn't miss it.

"What Kylo? What is so fucking funny about this do share, please, tell me. What is so hilarious."

"He would like you to wear my helmet during the ergh, act." Kylo couldn't help it, he burst out laughing at suggestion.

"Oh my. Kylo. NO. Just no. That's wrong!"  Fear and suprise etched into your face. "I'm not doing it Kylo. I don't care. He shove your helmet up his ass I will not do this."

More laughter roared from the mighty Kylo Ren.

"Y/n, you think I am serious. I can't believe you fell for it!"

Playfully you hit  him as you started to laugh yourself. You had completely believed him and were still slighting angry and grossed out.

"It's not funny Kylo! The idea of fucking him and carrying  his  baby? Ergh!"

Kylo lent down and kissed you on the mouth. Pulling away  he reached with one hand and gently placed it on your belly.

"Don't worry y/n. The only baby you will carry will be mine, I promise you that," he kissed you again as a way of apology.

"Good,"  grabbing his hand you started to pull his heavy body towards the bed. "Let's go practice making one now. I need to get that image out of my bed. LEAVE your mask here I don't want that thing near me the rest of the night."

Not a single protest left the lips of Kylo Ren at the new proposition you laid out for him instead.


End file.
